1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a method of fabricating the same capable of reducing light leakage at edges of bezel of a liquid crystal display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has such advantages as small size, low weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and portability and has been applied in the display of the portable terminal system for the past twenty years and become an indispensable item for modern life.
A One Drop Fill (ODF) process is adapted for mass producing a large-panel LCD display in which amount of the liquid crystal can be properly controlled for reducing the fabrication costs. Further, the ODF process is capable of substantially reducing the process time of filling the liquid crystal. Therefore, the ODF process can be meaningfully applied for mass-production LCD display.
In a typical ODF process, an ultraviolet-curable glue (UV-curable glue) is coated on a thin film transistor array substrate or on a color filter substrate to define a sealed area. Then the liquid crystal is dropped into the sealed area. The thin film transistor array substrate is attached to the color filter substrate. Finally, the resulting structure is exposed to, for example, an UV light, for curing the UV-curable glue and thereby bonding the substrates.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional liquid crystal display module formed by using the ODF process. For simplification, FIG. 1 shows only the essential elements of an LCD display. With reference to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display module comprises at least a thin film transistor array substrate 102, a color filter substrate 104, a black matrix layer 106, a sealant 108, a liquid crystal layer 110, polarizers 112 and 114, and a bezel 116. The black matrix layer 106 is disposed on the color filter substrate 104. The sealant 108 is disposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 102 and the color filter substrate 104. The liquid crystal layer 110 is disposed in the sealed space defined by the thin film transistor array substrate 102, the color filter substrate 104 and the sealant 108. The polarizers 112 and 114 are separately disposed over the outer surfaces of the color filter substrate 104 and the thin film transistor array substrate 102 such that the polarizers 112 and 114 do not contact the liquid crystal layer 110. The bezel 116 encloses a liquid crystal cell including the thin film transistor array substrate 102, the color filter substrate 104, the black matrix layer 106, the sealant 108, the liquid crystal layer 110 and the polarizers 112 and 114.
The sealant 108 is cured by exposing the sealant 108 to the UV light during the ODF process, and therefore it is important to ensure that the black matrix layer 106 does not block the sealant 108 when performing the UV exposure. Moreover, the ODF process requires that the black matrix layer 106 over the color filter substrate 104 should be separated from the sealant 108 with a predetermined distance as shown in FIG. 1.
Today, the process of fabricating the liquid crystal display panel/module should fit the Standard Panel Work Group (SPWG) specification. Although the LCD display is being fabricated using the ODF process fitting the SPWG specification, light leakage 120 will invariably occur at the edges of the bezel 116 at about the view angle 45° as shown in the magnified view of part A.
In order to shield the leakage light, some prior arts proposed to extend the black matrix layer 106 more to the side. But to fit the design rule of the ODF process, the dimension of the liquid crystal cell must be increased. Accordingly, the electronic products having the liquid crystal cell cannot satisfy the SPWG specification.